


Struggling to find the Hope in a World of Despair

by FandomTrash_ForLife



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Kokichi needs to love himself, Angst, Childs - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hajime getting like 2 seconds of screentime, Kokichi?, Kyouko being neutral af, Kyouko is Kokichis mom now, M/M, Maki is my favorite, Multi, Ouma not Oma, Takes place after V3, haha - Freeform, i am actual trash, ill add them after they appear, knife stabbing, maki needs a chill pill, maki needs to chill, more tags to be added later, nope - Freeform, or sister, so does Hisayo tbh, theres probably a few not gays, well basically, whatever floats your boat, you are wrong to think I would add the other characters here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash_ForLife/pseuds/FandomTrash_ForLife
Summary: The pace of the universe is often fast but sometimes slow, however there’s always a reason for this. Weather or not you want it Hope and Despair are intertwined and you cannot have one without the other, for that is the world balance.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 part 0 preview;Aoi was sitting in a secluded area of the library listening to their debate with Kimura, Komaru, Owari, And Ouma himself, who hadn’t wanted to stay in a room alone -most likely not without Kirigiri, but he wouldn’t admit it- They weren’t Supposed to be there, but they had gotten here before the others, so it’s not exactly like they were disobeying. They only said not to come in During the “meeting” not before.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or the fanfic where Jay wasn’t satisfied with the ending of V3 so he made a fic expanding on that ending including characters from all the games





	1. The introduction into this hell of a Fic

I am actual trash, like no joke. Literal trash. Here I am, getting roped into another fandom by my demon of a little sister, and getting a fanfic idea because I have no self control. Like I can’t even update my other cherished fanfics regularly because of school and internet problems. Again this is why I’m trash. 

But however, I really do love this fandom. Jazzy had recently gotten me into Danganronpa, and because I’m a slut for games involving death, puzzles, great characters, and Japanese games, I really enjoyed them. I have played all the games.(trigger happy, goodbye despair, Despair girls, And V3) and yeah I know a big part of this fandom is that they are more enjoyable with the Japanese version and English subtitles. But I played the English version because I suck, but I am going to be doing the best I can to use the honorifics the characters do and everything because jazzy will be helping me, and that slut has played the version of the games that’s apparently more enjoyable but I won’t dis anyone for liking what they like so i hope no one does that to me. 

I have a good outline for how I want this to go, there is going to be the traditional 16 people, but I plan on doing something different I’m going to take 4 characters from give or take 3 of the games(trigger happy, goodbye despair, and V3) with 4 give or take original characters. I am going to switch character P.O.V as often as possible, I’m mostly going to switch between 4 people for our main POVs, I do have an outline of which characters I want from each game, but because this is going to be a kinda plot divergence with the whole “this is all fiction” shit Tsumugi Shirogane pulls at the end of V3 I’m going to take my own turn at that but yes, everything in every other of games has happened, but sadly I haven’t watched Danganronpa 3, crunchy roll won’t let me. But again jazzy has so I’m going to get most of my Danganronpa 3 lore from her and Wikipedia. 

Also this is where I am kind of getting ideas from other fanfics including eggsmonday fic “Danganronpa but it’s all the characters” which I Stan and relate too because I suck at titles too. But back to my point, I’m going to have Audiance interactions, such as FTE picked by everyone because yknow I want everyone to be involved, also people can guess who had performed each of the murders and such because I like people interacting with fanfics and I think it makes it so much better.

Also people who get the closest guess to the murderer and has a great reasoning will get to pick 1 of the 3 FTE I am planning for every time I do one (again that’s inspired from eggsmonday) and will get their theory featured in the trial chapter. Another thing I’m going to be trying to do is the report card feature, it’s more or less for both me and the audience to keep track of the dead and the OCs. 

I do have an idea for which characters I want the major POVs to be in, because the first few chapters will be in Kyouko’s POV for a storytelling sake and she will get chapters often in her POV but she won’t be a main one. But I will change them if nessasary, so I’m going to ask for a vote, I’m going to give everyone free Regin on the picking of POV character 4 please vote down in the comments between; Asahina Aoi, Fukawa Touko, And Nagei Komaru. 

Of course I won’t give the other 12 characters I plan to include 

 

Also, the title is a work in progress because my creativity for titles is lacking. And expect the first actual chapter to come out by the end of the week(I promise this time) 

Also the rating is how it is because this is literally about death guys


	2. Prologue; Welcome back Graduates, Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the little present I got you?! It’s great right?! Doesn’t it bring back so many good memories? I Hope that it does, because I sure worked hard putting this stuff together for you as your welcome present! Speaking of which the other part of your warm welcome is somewhere else outside your room! I do hope you take your time to explore, seeing as I spent a dreadfully amount of time making your room to suit you, much better from the one from hopes peak right? Anywhoooooo, like I said take your time, but I hope you don’t take too long, there’s still others to meet, and I wish to see you all soon~  
> -Pupupupu, somebear you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this out wayyy earlier than I expected, because I’m impatient. So enjoy this chapter, I belive it’s around 2,260 words. But I could be wrong

Typically, once everything is solved, a story would come to an end. At least when traditional stories are involved, but this isn’t a traditional story. Is it?

Here once something is solved, a new problem arises.

 

The world is just one bomb of events leading up to each other.Events that more or less create hope? It leads into results of despair. And it gets led into a never ending cycle of despair and hope that are causes of each other. Even if it is believed the cycle can break, it won’t. Despair and Hope are like Yin and Yang. You can’t have Hope without Despair, and you Can’t have Despair without hope, it is just how the world works, does it not?

It’s how, even after “Defeating” Junko Enoshima, that the world continued to spiral into despair after Hope was given.

 

Just because they won the war doesn’t mean more battles won’t be fought.

 

Sadly that’s where this story starts.

 

 

•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|

 

 

It couldn’t have been later than 9 am when the girl in the cotton pajamas woke up. She was slightly disoriented, her head slightly spinning as she sat up. She ran a hand through her dreadfully long hair, although she rather enjoyed it that long; it didn’t make a difference in the fact in how dreadfully long it was. The last thing she could remember was- well, that’s odd. Her memories were slightly fuzzy- actually that’s wrong. Her memories were _extremely_ fuzzy, she couldn’t remember how she ended up sitting in that room, or why.

 

Blinking and rubbing sleep out of her eyes she swung herself out of the bed and walked briskly to what resembled a closet on the other side of the strange room. Upon opening the closet, her eyes widened in slight shock; for sitting in front of her, hanging up, was clothes she hadn’t seen in years. Clothes that were all the same, based on the exact outfit she wore years ago when she first attended her fathers school. When she first attended Hopes Peak Academy. The school that, even though she wouldn’t verbally admit it, still haunted her nightmares from time to time. More importantly, there was a note that had most likely fallen from when she opened the door to the closet. Composing herself she picked it up and with slight dread, and read the notes’ child like scrawl.

 

_Do you like the little present I got you?! It’s great right?! **Dosen’t** it bring back so many **good** memories? I **hope** that it does because I sure worked hard putting this stuff together for you as your welcome back present! Speaking of which the other part of your **warm** welcome is somewhere else outside your room! I do hope you take your time to explore, seeing as I spent a dreadfully long amount of time making your room to suit you, much better than the old hopes peak one right? Anywhooooooo, like I said take your time, but I hope not too long, there’s still the others to met, and I wish to see you all soon~ _

_-pupupupupu, Somebear you know_

 

She crumbled the note after reading it and disposed of it in the trash, her attitude never wavering, stuff like this shouldn’t control her. However, something about the note bothered her greatly. It mentioned several chilling factors, as there being _others_. But, that’s not what she was curious about in that moment, what she was curious about was the way the room seemed to be arranged and styled. She could tell just by simply looking around that this seemed to be converted from a classroom of sorts. “Perhaps a biology or chemistry one?” She asked out loud, although no one was around to confirm or deny this fact. Quickly,although slightly reluctant. She had gotten dressed in one the slightly chilling outfits, including going as far as putting on and buckling the dark boots at the foot of the closet, pulling on the black gloves, and braiding a simple section of her hair complete with the black bow left on the hanger of the outfit. She didn’t think she’d ever have to wear this outfit again, as just simply looking at it brought up, bad memories. But there was no time to dwell on the past. After getting dressed, she decided to take this time to thoroughly examine the room.

 

The bed she had woken up in was underneath a whiteboard with colorful marker drawings that seemed to be drawn by a child, depicting a crudely drawn image of herself. There was a nightstand next to the bed. Quickly she examined the contents of the nightstand. Opening the drawers, there wasn’t anything more other than a stray hairbrushes’ and perhaps a few more pieces of ribbon . However sitting on top of the nightstand was two keys on a purple keychain. One said her name on it, most likely her room key. And the other didn’t seem to have a clear purpose, but perhaps opened something in the room. She pocketed both keys for further use. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that other than the door to leave her room, there was two more doors leading to who knows where.

 

Deciding on checking the doors last she opted for continuing her examination of the room. On the far side of the room closet to one of the mystery doors was a countered off area that resembled a lab area of a classroom complete with wall cabinets, lab tables, a safety station and a google cabinet. She found several questionable materials in the drawers and cabinets of that section, including scalpels and several types of chemicals. Quietly she mumbled under her breath “My suspicion was confirmed,” The room was at some point some kind of chemistry classroom. However she opted to leave that side of the room alone for the moment to explore the other side of the room closet to her bed, the door to the hallway and the second mystery door.Besides the closet the only other furniture on this side of her room was a bedroom desk, more whiteboards, these one clean of drawings, a cabinet, and two cots laying on their sides near the foot of the closet. It was quite odd to have in her own room. She didn’t quite understand why her room contained what it did, she wasn’t particularly educated in first aid, she knew the basics and how to properly sew a medical stitch. And it was most peculiar how a detective would need certain chemicals and Cots, she wasn’t a nurse. Deciding to leave everything alone she checked the cabinets on that side of her room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she glanced at the contents.

 

The cabinets contained blankets, pillows, and pillow cases, most likely for the cots on the floor. Closing the cabinet, she briskly walked to the mystery door closest to the hallway door and opened it, peering inside. It appeared to be a bathroom, complete with a shower, sink, and toilet. She entered the bathroom and closed the door with a click to begin a more thorough evaluation of the room. After checking everywhere she could, she determined that the bathroom used to be some sort of storage closet for the classroom that likely used to connect to the classroom next door. She figured that was it seeing as the back wall seemed to be newer than the other three.

 

Exiting the small bathroom she briskly walked to the other door at the further end of the room. It was closest to the lab area, and as she got closer she determined it must’ve been some sort of fire escape entrance, but probably has been converted to something else, like her bathroom had. As she turned the handle, it wouldn’t budge, and she came to the conclusion it was locked. Retrieving her keychain she took out the key without a label and turned it in the lock. She then opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her. And unsurprisingly she had been correct, there was a stairway leading down to the first floor and two other doors, although those seems to be locked as well, most likely more rooms. The fire escape entrance was sealed shut with a Gatling Gun and a security camera place above it. Going back up the stairs she checked the fire escape hallway. Well it was less of a hallway and seemed more like a storage room for her room and the room next to hers that used to be connected through the old storage room now bathroom. What the small storage space contained however was quite shocking. On her side of the space was several things she might’ve needed to conduct quick autopsy’s or identification tests. Acetate sheet protectors, Bindle paper, Clear tape/adhesive lift, and an Electrostatic dust lifter, was few of the materials she found among the boxes and shelves of her storage space, she didn’t rifle through the other side, seeing as it seemed to fit her next door neighbor. Standing up from her position that she took to examine the lower boxes. She wiped off her clothes, Incase dust had gotten on them and opened the door back to her bedroom, locking it and placing the key back in her pocket. Icey Violet eyes quickly scanned the room again for a quick confirmation of what she noticed before.

 

_There was no cameras in her room._

 

It was quite peculiar seeing as in the first mutual killing game, the cameras were in all the bedrooms, but perhaps they hadn’t done that this time, but that wouldn’t be smart, seeing as there was a camera or two out in the fire escape hall. She took one more thorough sweep through her room, going as far as standing on the tables and her desk to inspect the ceiling and tops of the cabinets for any trace of cameras, she couldn’t find any and she jumped down to the floor and wiped her gloved hands on her clothes in habit. She brushed aside some of her silver purple hair out of her face before briskly walking to the hallway door. Coincidentally, her doorbell rang at the exact time that she was halfway across the room in the direction of the door. Taking her keychain back out of her pocket sheinserted the correct key into the lock and turned it unlocking it before opening the door. Her eyes barely widened as the cake face to face with a blue eyed, brown haired girl, in swim attire and her hair bunched up on the top of her head. The girl in front of her seemed to be relieved before talking to her not mere seconds after she opened the door.

 

“Kyouko! Thank goodness, I knew you were here! well actually I hoped, Fukawa, that deny downer, insisted that your name being on the door was a trick seeing as you became comatose after the finalkilling game , but I told her that you had to be awake becaus-“ the brunette continued to go off on a tangent while the silver haired girl, Kyouko, studied her companion, effectively both tuning her out and absorbing what she was saying. The brunette in front of her hadn’t seemed to change since she last saw her, however, as she continued in her rant she became more stressed. She remembered the exact moment Asahina was referring to, And that had peaked Kyoukos interest as well. She remembered how and why she became comatose, and had wondered earlier how she had woken up. But that was a question for later, now was figuring out why this was happening again.

 

 

“-And so Komaru And Fukawa went to go check the south side of the school while I stayed here knocking on doors to see if anyone was up, and thankfully you answer-“

 

Kyouko abruptly cut the other girl off “Asahina” she stated, resting her hands calmly in front of her. As Asahina looked at her with wide eyes “How did you know this was my door?” She inquired although she already suspected how.

 

“ Well, it has your name on it, all the doors do, with a picture too. although there only 8 dorm rooms on this floor and the other 8, directly below, your the only one who answered” Asahina told her slightly bouncing, but for what reason, Kyouko didn’t know. Kyouko Humed and brought up one of her fingers as of thinking.

 

After quite a moment of silence between the two girls, Kyouko spoke up again. “You said that there were 16 doors in all, right Asahina?”

 

The swimmer nodded before replying to the detective. “Yeah, 8 on this floor, 8 on the bottom floor”

 

Kyouko nodded, as she began to think once more. “You know what this means right? Us being back in a school, 16 people, our original outfits from our killing game? My miraculous recovery from my comatose state? Clearly, we have been put back in a mutual killing game. And I wouldn’t be surprised if Monokuma showed up soon.” The bomb had been dropped and as Kyouko had finished her statement, Asahinas’ face had morphed from her cheerful face earlier to one of shock and unbelievable fear. Even if both girls wanted to deny it furiously, hoping the last one would’ve been the _Last_ one. The facts were there. A new killing game will be starting soon and the girls would be considered lucky if they survived this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeph that was a heavish chapter huh? Well not really, also it’s oret obvious the POV is Kyoukos by like the middle of the chapter but yknow, I wanted to keep up my mysterious vibe. 
> 
> I tried with the whole honorifics thing, I couldn’t get it to flow right with Kyouko, or with Hina, that’s why I opted for Kyouko calling her Asahina and Hina calling Kyouko by her first name.  
> But it definitely flows with some of the other characters so when they show up feel free to correct me if I get something wrong.
> 
> Also, I wasn’t planning to get the first part of the prologue out until Friday. But I ended up spending An hour and a half last night writing it and the majority of this morning finishing it and tweaking it. And hey I’m proud.
> 
> I already started writing the second part of the prologue and I swear, I have written “Kyouko cocks her eyebrow as she examined” or “she cocked her eyebrow” like 8 times already, and I bet that I will write that out so much more, that it will just become a character trait of Kyouko. I also think the same thing has become of her when I used “she walked briskly” like 20 times in this chapter 
> 
> Also I appreciate any and all feedback as the next part should be out at the end of this week or next week, depending on how much I write. 
> 
> I still need votes on one of the main 4 POV characters. :3
> 
> Also feel free to start your theory’s now. The inspiration for Kyoukos classroom bedroom comes from my Anatomy classroom and how it’s laid out. Also the reason this was mostly her exploring the room, will be important in later chapters, especially chapter ones daily life. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also again I haven’t watched danganronpa 3 yet so if I got any details wrong just call me out and I’ll fix it because I’m relying on Wikipedia and my sister.


	3. Prologue; Welcome back Graduates, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually after moments of long silence from the two girls, the brunette finally spoke, “Tell me, who are you and why are we here” she said narrowing her eyes.
> 
> Kyouko raised her eyebrow “You believe I have something to do with this?” She said neutrally, getting no indication from the other girl but assumed it was correct. “ Hm, that’s quite a speculation, assuming someone that opens a door to be the cause of something.”
> 
> The Girl was simply getting impatient now, her hand to close close to her thigh for Kyoukos comfort. “I didn’t say stall did i? I asked. You. A. Question” There was no indication of patience in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be just as demanding as the rest of her.
> 
> “Kirigiri Kyouko” She said, again neutrally, her eyes never breaking contact with the brunettes’, and her voice never wavering. The girl raised an eyebrow at this and the expression she took upon was an equal mix of fury and confusion.
> 
> “You are seriously getting on my nerves, I asked for your name, not the name of a Fictional. Character” the girl seemed extremely inpatient now, and confirming Kyoukos’ speculation, she drew a dagger from a spot underneath her tights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I’m a mess tbh. I wasn’t planning on completing the chapter until Wednesday and then editing it on Thursday and uploading it. But, I forgot today was Election Day, which means I have no school, which resulted in me writing literally all like 3,000 words last night and the majority of this morning. I am an actual mess. So please don’t expect me to update this every day:)

 

Kyouko had spent the better part of the next 10 minutes with Asahina, as they began their search of the north most 1st floor. Besides the 8 dorm rooms on that floor, the 2 floor seemed to be closed off, there being a gate separating the dorm rooms on the floor from the rest of it. So of course they started with the first floor after double checking the dorm rooms once more. They hadn’t spoke much aside from their initial interaction, at Kyoukos’ room. Even though their conversation ended on a sour note, the silence between them was in no way awkward. As they turned down the first hallway on the right of the dorms, there was 5 rooms plus a sort of storage closet. The two girls decided to divide and conquer, Asahina taking the first two classrooms and the Science room, and Kyouko taking the other two classrooms and the storage closet. Kyoukos’ heeled boots clicked on the marble floor of the school as she made her way to the storage closet first. Asahina had already entered the first classroom, although it shouldn’t be more than a quick sweep.

 

As Kyouko reached for the handle of the closet, the handle turned abruptly and opened inwards, she cocked her eyebrow as the door revealed a young girl that resembled a middle schooler, her hair was a bright red and reached to about her shoulders, she was wearing some sort of witch hat and robes. Before Kyouko could even do anything the girls face changed to one of shock and horror and she abruptly shut the door. Kyoukos’ face became one of puzzlement, as she arched her eyebrow she knocked on the door. From the other side of the door, she couldbriefly two voices conversing, although couldn’t make it out. She knocked once more, however the only reply she got was a high pitched scream. Kyouko cocked her eyebrow before leaving the closet alone and checking the two classrooms, unsurprisingly she found nothing in any of the rooms and met back up with Asahina in the hallway. Asahina smiled and waved at her before speaking. “I haven’t found anything important yet,” the swimmer said sighing in response.

 

Kyouko looked briefly at the closet behind her, causing Asahina to look puzzled before she turned back to face the brunette. “I found something interesting, but I can bring it up when we meet back up with the others.” Kyouko was met with protests from Asahina but she turned around on her heels quickly and walked back down the hallway, which caused Asahina to follow her.After exploring the entire north side of the school, not coming up with anything too interesting other than a forensics lab, a greenhouse and other school related rooms.

 

As the pair eventually made it down the main hall, Kyouko spotted a small group, of maybe 5 people talking. She exchanged a glance with Asahina before the pair quickened their pace as the group came into view. 3 of the people were strikingly familiar, As they used to be the former remnants of despair.

 

Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime, And Owari Akane, were standing around with a tallish male with black blue hair and gold-grey eyes wearing an almost police like uniform with a strange looking baseball style cap, and a slightly taller female with long red hair done in braids, wearing boots.

 

Kyouko surprisingly has gotten the sneak on the group as when She tapped Hinata in the shoulder him and the others, save for Kuzuryu, slightly jumped. “Hello, Kirigiri-San, Asahina-San” Hinata had greeted, with a shy smile and a nod, after he got over the slight shock. Kyouko had nodded as she and the others exchanged slight pleasantries. However Asahina has decided to bring up the important details, the two new companions they had yet to meet.

 

“So, you two are?” Asahina had asked the golden-grey eyed man and the ginger.

 

The redhead had opted to go first, “I am Masako Suzuko, I am an alumni of the 75th class of hopes peak, academy And the former Medical Laboratory scientist. I would’ve left that part out, but Saihara-Kun” Masako said pointing to the man besides her “had brung up a valuable point after observing most of us attended hopes peak at one point.” Kyouko simply nodded in response as Asahina then turned to the other man, Saihara, and asked for a similar introduction. “ ah- Well, I am Saihara Shuichi, And I’m not certain if I actually went to hopes peak” Saihara frowned as he also avoided slight eye contact and furrowed his brows. “But from the memories I have, I suppose I would’ve been the Ultimate Detective”.

 

Asahina and Kyouko had exchanged a look before Hinata started speaking, to the two girls “they had introduced themselves earlier and we found that Saihara has a similar talent to your own”. As he explained Kuzuryu had seemed

To have lost interest and started to walk away, Owari contemplating on weather to join him, before deciding she should stay with the new group. Kyouko had turned back around to the two others and stuck her hand out in greeting, as Asahina had done earlier. “Kirigiri Kyouko, The energetic one is Asahina Aoi, the former ultimate swimmer”

 

After shaking both Masakos’ and Saiharas’ hands the former inquired “And your ultimate talent, if you don’t mind”

 

Kyouko cocked her eyebrow and smirked before smoothly replying “Ultimate Detective” which caused Masako to look briefly confused before nodding in understanding.

 

Masako happily put her hands together “Now that introductions are out of the way would anyone like to accompany me in my search of the fine arts hall?” Kyouko politely declined, however Owari and Hinata agreed wholeheartedly, as well as Asahina, but she seemed semi reluctant to leave her friend. Kyouko waved her off and insisted she go, and eventually, Masako, Owari, Hinata, And Asahina made their way out , Leaving the two detectives alone in the main hallway.

 

“So I would assume you have been looking around then Kirigiri-San?” Saihara had spoken up, it being the first thing the other detective had said besides his introduction.

 

Kyouko proped her hand underneath her chin and leaned against the wall as she thought. “Yes, i have Been, Asahina had helped me earlier, albeit before meeting you, I was actually going to go back to searching.”

 

Saihara cocked his head slightly. “You wouldn’t mind if I accompanied you would you?”

 

Kyouko removed her hand from its spot under her chin and gave him a nonchalant wave “i suppose you could, although I want to go back and check something”

 

Saihara shrugged, rubbing his hands together for no real reason other than habit. “That is alright with me Kirigiri-San, although I do have one question before we leave- how can you tell if your fictional or not?” The question seemed genuine although for what purpose Saihara had asked it for was unknown to Kyouko.

 

She simply gave her reply “I suppose you wouldn’t be able to tell, because wouldn’t that be the point? But if I say was in a fictional world, I suppose I would know through inconsistencies” she briefly stopped “is that sufficient?” She asked cocking her eyebrow.

 

Saihara seemed to be thinking for a moment before nodding “Yes, very.” Kyouko nods back before turning back around and briskly walking down the hallway with Saihara quickly following behind. After making a few turns, The duo had ended up in the hallway closet to the dorms. Specifically, the hallway with the red haired young girl. She made her way back down the hallway, her heels clacking against the marble once again as her and Saihara made their way to the closet and stopping just a meter or away from the closet door.

 

Kyouko made a small gesture towards the door before speaking. “Can you open the closet?” Saihara had given her a look of slight, confusion before complying and opening the closet door. Immediately after opening it, in a blur of motion, something swung for both Kyouko and Saihara, who were only standing centimeters apart, the two detectives being fast enough to dodge the blow, Kyouko sidestepping and ducking, while Saihara quite literally rolled out of the way of danger.The mystery assailant had screamed upon opening the closet, and after their firstswing they had swung one or two more times before holding the object protectively before setting their grey-purple eyes upon the two Victims.

 

The young girl lowered her weapon before looking Saihara, who was crouched weirdly on the floor from his motion of dodging her attack, directly in the eye. “Shuichi?” Her eyes slightly widened and then she looked to Kyouko, before trying to attack the Detective once more , before whatever she was holding was taken out of her hands by someone behind her, that had most likely been in the closet with her. The new comer couldn’t have been more taller than herself or Shuichi, if anything she was probably at least 6 centimeters or so shorter than Kyouko herself. The woman had long brown hair that likely went down to her ankles, that was put up in two twin pony tails. What was the most concerning about the girl however was her red eyes.

 

 

Although the girl had taken count of Saihara being there she didn’t acknowledge him much before she came face to face with Kyouko. Red eyes staring intensely against Icy purple ones. The woman didn’t seem to visibly have any weapons on her, however her hand was dangerously close to her right thigh, which meant a possible weapon hidden there. Kyouko, not one to back down from a challenge, albeit a silent one, didn’t drop the women’s gaze.

 

Meanwhile the brown haired women’s companion was now seemingly glued to Saiharas side, talking immensely, her small body blocking Saihara whenever he made to sidestep her, to where the taller male couldn’t intervene between Kyouko and the Brunette.

 

Kyouko crossed her arms never breaking eye contact as both her and the red eyed brunette kept up their eye contact showdown. The only background noises were Saihara trying, keyword trying, to side step the red headed girl, presumably trying to stop an unnecessary showdown between Kyouko and her red eyes opponent, while she continued to block him from the pair.

 

Eventually after moments of long silence from the two girls, the brunette finally spoke, “Tell me, who are you and why are we here” she said narrowing her eyes.

 

Kyouko raised her eyebrow “You believe I have something to do with this?” She said neutrally, getting no indication from the other girl but assumed it was correct. “ Hm, that’s quite a speculation, assuming someone that opens a door to be the cause of something.”

 

The Girl was simply getting impatient now, her hand to close close to her thigh for Kyoukos comfort. “I didn’t say stall did i? I asked. You. A. Question” There was no indication of patience in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be just as demanding as the rest of her.

 

“Kirigiri Kyouko” She said, again neutrally, her eyes never breaking contact with the brunettes’, and her voice never wavering. The girl raised an eyebrow at this and the expression she took upon was an equal mix of fury and confusion.

 

“You are seriously getting on my nerves, I asked for your name, not the name of a Fictional. Character” the girl seemed extremely inpatient now, and confirming Kyoukos’ speculation, she drew a dagger from a spot underneath her tights.

 

She pointed in threateningly at Kyouko. “Answer my questions, or, I can see how far I can imbed this in your head” unsurprisingly Kyouko didn’t move. She stayed as stoic as ever, nothing about her posture or position wavering. She smirked at the woman’s threat however and brought up her finger.

 

“So, I’m being threatened over telling you my name? Intriguing.” Kyouko then moved her finger so it was resting under her lip, in a thinking position.

 

“Do you want to die?” The woman didn’t get anymore patient, and at this point seemed more furious than before. Kyouko at this point spotted what was conspiring behind the girl. Saihara, has taken control of the situation and decided to pick the small girl up, although he did seem to be struggling, however he put her down gets seconds after, and the redheads slight disorientation gave Saihara the chance to quickly walk to the two girls. Kyouko smirked andwithout breaking contact with the woman sidestepped, allowing Saihara too soon past the women and stand next to Kyouko.

 

Saihara put up a hand in front of the women, “Can we not start a fight now Harukawa-San? This won’t help, but if it makes a difference, she is telling the truth” the brunette, Harukawa, looked over at Saihara, her expression never wavering.

 

“How do we know that for sure?” Her voice was full of venom. “If anything she could be the one that put us here, because frankly giving me a fictional name seems suspicious Enough-“ However before she could continue, Kyouko interrupted her.

 

“So you believe I am the one responsible for this Situation then? Interesting that you seem to believe I’d want to initiate another killing game. But I suppose you would believe that since you haven’t met me. So, I will try once more. Weather you believe it or not” Kyouko extended her hand towards Harukawa her expression and tone as neutral as she could get, her icy eyes never breaking contact. “Kirigiri Kyouko”

 

Harukawa seemed to stare at Kyouko before she sighed putting down her knife and took Kyoukos’ extended hand. “Harukawa Maki” But, Harukawas’ tone turned defensive in an instant. “But don’t take this as an invitation to get all buddy-buddy with me, I’m still going to be watching you” she turned around and motioned to the redhead “Himiko, let’s go,” she said without any explanation as she started down the hall, the redhead, Himiko, following after her, leaving Kyouko and Saihara alone in the hallway.

 

Kyoukos neutral expression wavered slightly in the favor of a slight smile. “That was interesting to say the least.”

 

Saihara smiled nervously. “Ah, Harukawa-San, isn’t very, welcoming? I’m not sure myself”

 

Kyouko waved it off “well it’s fine, she isn’t your responsibility, anyway let’s continue our search, i believe no onehas searched the hallway closet to the main hall yet?” And without waiting for a reply Kyouko stalked off, Saihara walked after her after a moment of standing in the middle of the hallway like an idiot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They made quick search of the hallway nearest to the main hall, Kyouko and Saihara using the divide and conquer strategy. Eventually they came to one last door at the end of the hallway.

 

“This is the only room we haven’t checked, and I wouldn’t be opposed to being threatened again I suppose” despite her neutral tone her mouth quirked up into a small smile.

 

“I don’t think that should be exciting” Saihara offered with a nervous smile of his own. Kyouko stood by as he opened the door to the Lounge, offering her a chance to enter first. As she walked inside the room, there seemed to be a figure on the table in the center of the room. They were standing on it with their back facing the door so the only thing Kyouko could see was the back of a white jacket type attire, something resembling a checkered like scarf and purple messy hair. She heard someone drawing in a shaky breath besides her. Saihara was looking at the figure eyes widened in shock as he mouthed something inaudible.

 

Then suddenly almost as if time had been unfrozen, the figure began to speak. “Who has interrupted the resurrection of the Great and Powerful Ultimat-“ the Figure turned around for emphasis but upon his purple eyes locking into Saiharas’ Golden-grey ones, his sentence cut short and he made a mistake in his turn, which caused a domino effect, and he slipped, falling off the table and hitting his head on the edge of the table, rendering him unconscious. Kyouko, shocked, but expression unwavering, briskly walked over to the boy, kneeling besides him and checking his vitals and looked for signs of a possible concussion. After determining his status and deciding he was light enough for her to carry, she managed to get him on her back despite his unconscious state. Once making sure he was secure and wouldn’t slip off Kyouko stood up and looked over to where Saihara was standing.

 

He hadn’t moved since entering, however his eyes didn’t seemed wide in shock anymore. As Kyouko began to walk back over to the other detective he said something that startled her, and if she wasn’t content on holding the boy, she would’ve accidentally dropped him.

 

“He’s supposed to be dead”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh we got introduced to like what 8 new characters?????  
> Well they aren’t really new, more like 1 new character, and 7 characters from the games, but eh I’ll take what I can get. 
> 
> Kyouko and Shuichis’ interactions are interesting to write, as Kyouko seems to be cold and cut off to people she doesn’t know, and Shuichi always have me a similar vibe. So you’ve got the Detectives who I have a pleasure of writing them interacting with each other,because you just know they are gonna have to work together once the first murder starts
> 
> Kyouko and Makis’ interaction is something that would kinda be like similar people clashing, seeing at the beginning of the games they both give off a cold exterior. But I love those girls and I’m excited for more interaction between the two in later chapters.
> 
> Also I absolutely love writing Maki, she’s literally a badass, and I wish I could stab people like her tbh. She’s also interesting to write as because you have to try to think what she would do and that’s kinda hard am I right?
> 
>  
> 
> Also I hope everyone liked the ending :3, my boy Kokichi has made his grand and smashing(Pun intended) entrance. And everyone start your theory’s now, because only I know how this happened:3c
> 
> Also I am very excited for the next few parts, because that means I get to write and establish Kyouko and Kokichis’ dynamic, and I am thriving for it. If anyone wants a sniff about what’s to come with them, well, just imagine it like a sibling bond. 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderfully great day, and try too give someone a compliment today! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I think it’s bad I’ve already started the outline for the first murder/investigation.


	4. Prologue; Welcome back Graduates, Part 3. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tall brunette, looked at them in amusement before extending a hand towards Kyouko. “That’s quite the effective tactic, I’m surprised he hasn’t licked your hand yet. I’m Kimura Akio” 
> 
> Using her free hand Kyouko took Kimuras hand shaking it in return. “Kirigiri Kyouko, And he is, I just happen to be wearing gloves” she smirked slightly and behind her the purple haired menace groaned at realizing his efforts were a waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, I got this out exactly 12 hours earlier than I hoped too, and I think it came out okay. It took me forever to get Kokichi how I wanted him but I think you’ll all like it :3  
> Also this is the longest chapter so far? There’s going to be more, cuz I’ve already started writing the first investigation to get my ideas out of the way and it already broke 4,000 words. 
> 
> Also before you all read, make sure if you have any questions or submunitions of any kind or just want to see my updates about life the Fics I’m working on or just weird stuff in general go over to my tumblr I’m @Iconstantlyexhuastmyself

Heeled boots clicking down the hall, Kyouko followed Saihara towards the Nurses office he said he came across earlier while she carried the purple headed boy on her back. Every so often they would stop so Kyouko could adjust the boy, but then they went right back to walking in silence. This wasn’t the comfortable silence Kyouko and Asahina had earlier, this silence was more tense and uncomfortable. Kyouko didn’t react of course, but she was slightly worried for the other Detective, although it didn’t show on her face. The boy she carried he clearly recognized, but even without her trying to interrogate Saihara, the Violet Platinum haired girl knew that he wouldn’t tell her, at least not right away.

 

After 10 minutes of the pair walking in the terse silence, they eventually came across the nurses office, which Saihara held the door of it open for Kyouko. Without waiting for the Golden-grey eyed boy, Kyouko made her way deeper into the office, her heels clicking as she made her way to set the boy down one of the cots available. Saihara closed the door after coming in, although he didn’t move. Kyouko checked the purple headed boys head, she determined he had a quite large bumped bruise, that was slightly bleeding, before looking for bandages to wrap his head in. However after doing so before she had the chance to put the bandages away, she heard Saihara call something to her.

 

“I-I’m not sure if its still there or not... but, check his r-right arm I think it was?” Kyouko was confused on what Saihara was telling her but she complied, however as she unbuttoned the purple haired boys shirt to take off his right sleeve to get a better look at the arm, Kyouko found Gauze wrapped around his torso. Curious, but rather sure of what she would find she found a pair of medical scissors and carefully snipped the gauze across his chest, then, after fully removing his jacket like garment, finding a similarly wrapped area of gauze on his right arm(where Saihara told her to look), Carefully she began to sit him up. Except a pair of slightly larger hands took over sitting up the boy, and Kyouko found Saihara standing next to her, as he helped the Female Detective examine the unconscious boys mystery wound. Thankful for the extra help, Kyouko peeled off the remainder of the gauze, revealing a open wound, in the middle of his back that seemed to be at most 3 centimeters in diameter at most, and now without the pressure from the bandage on it, and the fact on it was slightly too big to scar over seeing as the puncture looked to go probably as deep as bone,- and fortunately nothing important (thankfully his spine didn’t seem to be tampered as he was standing up earlier) seemed to be broken or punctured other than the skin- the wound was bleeding, although not much since it was first made.

 

Looking back over the used gauze, Kyouko determined that his fall caused the small amount of resistance the wound had due to the tightness of the gauze, to basically metaphorically unravel, leading it to bleed before as well.Kyouko decided he would need stitches at a later date. Grabbing the gauze she used for his head wound, Kyouko bandaged his chest once more, making it as tight as she could without it restricting his breathing in any way. Repeating a similar process to the wound on his right arm she determined the wound to be a similar size to the one on his back, most likely from an arrow puncture, seeing as it was too big I be anything else, unless he was in a sword fight recently, which seemed unlikely at how round the wound seemed.

 

Kyouko got up from her place of crouching next to the cot, and made to put the gauze away. Returning to where the boy laid, Kyouko realized Saihara had pulled up two chairs around the boys cot, so both of the detectives could keep an eye on the boy. “If we left him alone, he wouldn’t take the time to rest, and bolt out of here the moment he wakes up. I’m not sure if he won’t do that just because we’re here...” Saihara said, giving a slight explanation to a part of why he was staying, although Kyouko, as much as she hates to admit it sometimes, wouldn’t leave someone, even if they didn’t want want her there. She took her place opposite of Saihara on the right side of the bed.She sat with her left leg crosssd over her right, arms crossed, and gaze ahead of her. It didn’t take her long however to start asking the black haired boy some questions.

 

“His name?” She inquired, seeing as it was impractical to refer to the boy on the cot as the purple haired boy forever.

 

It took Saihara a few moments to realize she had spoken at all. “Uh- What?” It didn’t take a Detective to know he didn’t listen to what she first said, but she didn’t hold it against him.

 

“I asked for his name? Unless you don’t actually know him and he just looks like someone you know” which was very unlikely seeing as the way the purple haired boy reacted to Saihara in the lounge.

 

“Oh, right. Y-Yeah, I know him. Well not really He wasn’t very open, and is a very chronic liar, but his name is Ouma Kokichi” Kyouko nodded satisfied at the answer. The next few minutes were spent on Kyouko observing Oumas’ breathing, even though the bump he received wasn’t major in anyway.It didn’t take long for Kyouko to ask Saihara another question, One that she was curious about how Saihara knew.

 

“How did you know about the injury on Oumas’ arm?” Again her sudden question after moments of silence startled Saihara out of whatever he was thinking. It took the boy a few moments before replying.

 

“I mean, I wasn’t entirely sure if it was his right or left, but he had gotten shot by a crossbow, and Harukawa-San and his previous jacket, indicated it was the right arm.”

 

“Was Harukawa the one who shot him?” Saihara didn’t answer, but Kyouko speculated she was right. Kyouko decided to try again once more.

 

“Why is he supposed to be dead?” Kyoukos’ question rang out across the room, however instead of responding, Saihara refused to make eye contact with her so they both sat in silence for however long. Kyouko had given up on asking the other detective questions, seeing as whenever she did, Saihara would either respond vaguely or not at all.

 

It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes before there was a groaning sound from the bed. Kyouko looked over to the small boy on the bed to see him awake with a painful expression on his face, however, from where she was seated, Kyouko couldn’t tell if he was in actual pain or not.

 

“You know you two are awfully boring” Ouma started, bringing his arm, the left one Kyouko realized, to his forehead in a dramatic matter “I’ve been pretending to sleep for the last 10 minutes, and you haven’t even spilled any juicy gossip!” Kyouko raised her eyebrow, this boy was very energetic for someone with multiple injuries. She thought she heard Saihara mumble ‘what are you a twelve year old girl’ Before the detectives could reply or ask Saihara what he meant, however, Ouma abruptly sat up and swung his legs over the cot, as to get up. Kyouko immediately stood up and blocked the boy before he could get any further. Her arms still crossed.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot let you do that, you are not in the best of health”

 

Ouma waved it off with a small laugh “you mean my head injury, I’ve gotten off way worse than this Whoever you are”

 

Kyouko however responded quite Cooly, “You’re right, you do seem to have worse injuries. Such as the ones on your chest and arm.” Kyouko seemed satisfied as, although Oumas face didn’t waver, his eyes told something else. “I wouldn’t bother denying it either, Saihara and I already inspected your torso area and rewrapped them” She shot at him before he could respond to her previous statement. However the brief moment of victory didn’t last long before Oumas face took back on a smile and he turned mischievously towards Saihara.

 

“So Saihara-Chan was touching my upper body while I was sleeping? My, I can’t believe you would do such a thing.” Ouma shook his head , and considering he was still basically shirtless, it rubbed more salt into the wound “Especially something that could be considered illegal, I didn’t know you had something for breaking the law?” Kyouko cocked her eyebrow as she studied how the boy acted. His statement made Saihara furiously blush most likely in embarrassment as he explained he was only helping Kyouko, but Ouma kept at it.

 

“So now you helped a women touch me? Very inappropriate Saihara-Chan” He scolded. However it seemed less like scolding and more like he was mocking Saihara, if it wasn’t for the tone of his voice. Kyouko cleared her throat to indicate she wanted to speak, even if someone kept talking.

 

“Your childish behavior isn’t helping, especially teasing someone who was trying to benefit you.” Kyouko stared at the boy, her expression not any less neutral than from when she was confronted by Harukawa. Ouma seemed to blink at her for a moment before suddenly breaking out in tears and sniffling.

 

“Y-Your so m-m-mean to me! WAAAH, ANONYMOUS-CHAN IS SO MEAN.” Kyouko didn’t waver however as he continued the tears, however she started to tap her foot, indicating she wasn’t going to tolerate this, - wait, oh she sounded like a mom- before staring at the boy once more.

 

“Fake tears isn’t helping.”

 

“H-How do y-you k-k-know they’re f-fake?” Ouma sniffled again.

 

“I know liars, and Saihara had stated earlier you are one”

 

Ouma had then suddenly stopped crying and crossed his arms ima similar fashion to Kyoukos’ although he was smirking. “Wow, your so smart Anon-Chan! You’re so clever to have outsmarted me, a master liar. Although I’m sad that Saihara-Chan didn’t trust me when I said I’d be honest.”

 

“Hm, seeing as you had just basically lied, I wouldn’t be surprised”

 

“Ah, you got me again Anon-Chan!” Ouma said excitedly before going to stand up again. “Now if you excuse me I have important things to do” however before Ouma could get very far Kyouko simply lightly pushed him with her foot, sending him back to the cot, which either proved he was still physically weak, or he was just playing around. And with how he had just acted? Kyouko wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter, but from the small flash of what she could only assume was pain or exhaustion she saw in his eyes, it was probably the Former.

 

“Seeing as when you fell, you reinjured wounds that were already not taken care of properly, and got a slight head injury, you’re not going anywhere, at least alone”

 

Ouma cocked one of his eyebrows before wirily smiling. “We playing nurse now Anon-Chan? Because if so, I’d rather not live that fantasy”

 

Kyouko stared at the boy for what seems like hours before he reluctantly sighed. “Well fine then, I’ll play to your rules I suppose”

 

“You make it seem like you had a choice” Kyouko stated matter o factly, causing Ouma to slightly drop whatever act he had currently adopted. But, before their discussion could continue further, The intercoms of the school turned on, and out flowed a voice non of the occupants of the nurses office expected(except maybe Kyouko).

 

“Is this on? Great! Ahem, this is a school announcement, would all students make their way to to gym ASAP! Your lovely headmaster would like to welcome you all back!”

 

 

Kyouko had barely flinched, although her inner turmoil was raving. Saihara however had gone still and Oumas face had fell from his previous demeanor, and hadn’t changed. Eventually, Kyouko broke the silence in the room. “I suppose we do as he says, we wouldn’t want consequences seeing as you two seemed to recognize Monokuma?”

 

Saihara had nodded “Yeah, Right”.

 

Ouma, his expression not changing just sighed and made his way to stand back up. “Fine, let’s go then Bossy-Chan” however, Kyouko grabbed Oumas uninjured arm causing him to look at her in confusion.

 

“You are not walking anywhere. As mentioned earlier you have several wounds that are still bleeding and your head wound” Kyouko said sternly.

 

Ouma quirked his mouth up before replying. “What are you going to do about it? Carry me?” However once Kyouko gave ouma a sly smile, he immediately regretted it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So unsurprisingly that’s how Ouma Kokichi, still shirtless, ended up reluctantly getting a piggy back ride from Kyouko while Saihara trailed behind them, clearly amused. The trio hadn’t met anyone on their way to the gym, which indicated the rest were already there.

 

Upon entering the gym Kyouko could feel someone’s hard cold stare on her, and confirming her suspicions, it was Harukawa. Kyouko didn’t pay her any mind however, although Ouma seemed to squirm like a small child, apprehensive.Asahina had spotted her and waved her over, as she was standing over by Masako, Owari, Komaru, Fukawa, And a tall brown haired man she hadn’t seen before. Kyouko looked behind her at Saihara, before motioning, without dropping Ouma, that she would stand with Asahina and the others. Then Kyouko turned on her heel and briskly walked over to the group, Ouma clearly unhappy with how she was tolling him around.

 

Masako was watching with amusement as Kyouko walked over. “You seemed to have picked up something on your way here” she teased although the two haven’t known long.

 

Kyouko had a feeling that Ouma was frowning behind her, but because of his position on her back, she couldn’t be entirely sure. “Saihara and I found him”

 

“Anon-Chan you make me sound like a lost Puppy!” Ouma replied as he seemed to squirm again. 

 

Fukawa grimaced “You sure a-act like one” 

 

“No one asked You gloomy pants” the short male stated. However before the argument could escalate further. Kyouko reaches behind her to clamp her hand over Oumas mouth. Thankfully the young male was holding on to Kyouko so he couldn’t use his hand to remove her hand. Although the position was odd and uncomfortable, she stayed like that to prevent the male from starting anything further.

 

The tall brunette, looked at them in amusement before extending a hand towards Kyouko. “That’s quite the effective tactic, I’m surprised he hasn’t licked your hand yet. I’m Kimura Akio”

 

Using her free hand Kyouko took Kimuras hand shaking it in return. “Kirigiri Kyouko, And he is, I just happen to be wearing gloves” she smirked slightly and behind her the purple haired menace groaned at realizing his efforts were a waste.

 

Kimura slightly chuckled before letting go of Kyoukos’ hand. He put both of his hands in his pocket. “ I am wondering though, why are you carrying him?”

 

“Yeah!” Asahina popped in “did he attack you in the hallway?”

 

“Better yet, who is he? F-For all we know he could be dangerous” Fukawa stated, in her usual attitude.

 

“Ouma was in a state of distress so Saihara and I took him to the infirmary.”

 

“He hit his head on a table and we found more concerning wounds, and Kirigiri-San refused to let him do anything on his own” Kyouko hadn’t realized Saihara had come up behind her until she turned slightly(ignoring Oumas muffled protests). Saihara smiled shyly. “Harukawa-San was mad so I figured I’d come over here” Kyouko nodded in understanding, and she could feel Ouma roll his eyes behind her.

 

“Oh so that’s why he’s shirtless?” Masako asked her eyebrow slightly furrowed.

 

“I just thought he didn’t realize he wasn’t wearing one” Komaru shrugged.

 

Owari hasn’t talked since Kyouko had arrived but she seemed to be listening, just not interacting that much.

 

 

Eventually, after the group kept conversing, Kyouko still holding Ouma semi hostage. The mic on the gyms stage crackled, and if wasn’t for the extra weight on her back, Kyouko would’ve spun quickly on her heels, she did however drop her hand from Oumas mouth and held onto his legs -weather it was to stabilize her emotions or not, no one would know- while she could feel him gripping her arms where he held on. What all 16 students in the gym saw, was a familiar monochrome bear sitting upon the stage as his voice flowed over the speaker.

 

“Pupupu~ Welcome back Hopes Peak Academy Students! Or should I say Graduates!” Monokuma dragged out the last word. Kyouko could see a good amount of the others tense up, however Monokuma kept talking.

 

“I hope you all enjoyed your loooong break! However,” the bears tone darkened a tad “I decided you should all come back, especially older kids,” his tone did a 180 reverting back to his cheerful one

“ who need a flash back to the past! Now, this might not be the original environment you all know, buttttttt I hope you all enjoy your long stay here, well I shouldn’t say long, seeing as the majority of you know the drill” the smile of the bear was sinister, which chilled Kyouko seeing as he was a glorified toy. Unconsciously, she had tightened her grip slightly around the calf’s of Oumas legs, but the purple haired boy was doing the same thing to her shoulders.

 

“I’ll let you all look over the rules of course, so in an orderly fashion, please come up and grab the newest in Monokuma technology! Your Mono-phones” Kyouko cocked her eyebrow, despite her unconscious fear, because at this point it just seemed like Monokuma was stretching it a bit.

 

But of course everyone did as asked and each of the 16 students grabbed a phone looking device on the table, specifically the one with their names on the back of the case. Kyouko grabbed both hers and Oumas pocketing them both, and the short boy didn’t seem to complain. She didn’t bother to read the rules either, they were not likely more or less the same. So after Monokuma “officially” dismissed them, Kyouko decide to head out of the gym, the shorter boy on her back still in what she hoped was agreement. However she was stopped by Harukawa who was tailed by the redhead from earlier, Himiko, both staring daggers at her, or maybe it was Ouma, maybe both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ouma has gripped onto her shoulders again, Kyouko, using one hand to hold Oumas leg so he was more secure on her back, she placed the other on her hip and met both of the girls eyes, before neutrally asking. “ we would like to leave, and you seem to be in the way” 

 

Harukawa however almost seemed to snarl at her. “I want to know why he’s alive! And why do you, have him. You said you weren’t a threat. But right now you seem very suspicious.”

 

“So its a crime to help people?” Kyouko responded cocking her eyebrow.

 

“I’m not saying that, besides he’s a liar! How would you know if-“

 

“If it wasn’t up to me, he would be acting like everything was fine and dandy, when in reality he has wounds that need treatment. So yes, I am sure he’s not lying.” Kyouko continued to state neutrally at her. And from behind her, she could tell Ouma stopped looking at the girls.

 

Harukawa just seemed to get madder. “You do know he’s basically a murderer, even if he has these injuries I would’ve left him for dead-“

 

“And i don’t think your much better, seeing as you basically contributed to his wounds. Ones that could’ve killed him. So did you shoot him in the arm or the back? Or both? It’s clearly the work of a crossbow of some kind.” Kyouko seemed to hit a nerve and a wave of satisfaction went through her as she saw Harukawa flinch at her comment.

 

The redheads girl finally spoke up. “Well it’s not Makis fault! He kidnapped our friend”

 

Kyouko heard Ouma mumble behind her, ‘Yeah, to try to end the killing madness’

 

She was certain these people either didn’t have the full story, or wanted to pin blame on him, either way, she wanted to leave.

 

“I think you don’t have all the facts. So if you would” Kyouko said more politely but in her neutral tone, before sidestepping the girls and opening the gym doors. However before leaving she turned around to get a look at the gym. Her small group from before, including Saihara, was staring at the reading two girls and most likely heard the exchange. The others seemed to be conversing elsewhere and Harukawa and the redhead looked after her. She felt Ouma slightly readjustEd himself to get into a more comfortable position on her back, most likely getting used to Kyoukos mothering, although they only met at most an hour ago.

 

However before Kyouko could officially leave with Ouma, Harukawa said one last thing to her.

 

“You get your way today, but later, we’re going to decide how to handle the threat on your back” and Kyouko, despite having Ouma on her back quickly turned on her heels at Harukawas words, and briskly moved out of the gym shutting the door behind her and into the marble hallway, her heels clicking like usual as she went. Ouma had stiffened up at Harukawas last words, and despite his earlier reluctance to accept any affection, care, or touch from Kyouko and Saihara earlier, the purple haired boy buried his face into her hair, and as Kyouko adjusted her grip on the younger boy to be more comforting, Ouma said a few words in such a meek voice, she couldn’t possibly associate him with, -even after barely meeting him, and she knows his type, seeing as he shouldn’t have been comfortable around someone he doesn’t know- that made him seem even smaller than he was earlier.

 

“Kirigiri-Chan...she was right. I’m a murderer...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this chapter was a doozy, I tried to write fluff in all honesty, but then Monokuma made his debut and things spiraled out of control and Y e e t.
> 
> Also remember from when Kokichi wakes up to the end of the chapter he’s shirtless, and in all honesty, Komaru was right when she said he didn’t notice it, because until someone brought it up he thought he was fully clothed. It’s great XD. Also I said he was shirtless, I never implied he wasn’t still wearing the scarf, cuz he is, he is legit shirtless but with his signature scarf still on. It’s great. That’s actually why he thought he still had a shirt on
> 
> Also I would love fan art of shirtless Kokichi in all his scarfed bandaged glory on Kyoukos back while she has her hand over his mouth
> 
> Even though she’s only known him for an hour, Kyouko has turned into the “If he was to get hurt, I would kill everyone and then myself” meme. She absolutely adores this purple headed kid she met. He reminds her of like 3 different people. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kyouko has officially adopted Kokichi guys. Kokichi is now Kyoukos son. And Shuichi shares custody on weekends. Because Kyouko(at least this one) is like Gay AF( unless you all want me to do a ship with her an Makoto or a poly ship with her and people idc, you guys choose) and shed rather have her gay son living in a queer house with two(maybe four later) platonicly queer parents.
> 
> Also I really love their dynamic? Is it too obvious ?
> 
> Also SHIP REQUESTS.  
> I’m down to do anything, as long as it’s comfortable for me, and won’t interfere with platonic ships I have planned such as;  
> Kokichi And Kyouko  
> Kyouko and Shuichi  
> Himiko and Maki  
> Komaru and Akio Kimura  
> Aoi And Suzuki Masako  
> Hisayo Hayashi(another OC) And Akio  
> Touko And Komaru(although this is prolly gonna be romantic)  
> Kyouko And Akio(probably gonna join the Kokichi club)  
> Kokichi And Suzuki(his other queer parent, like in later chapters she’s gonna join the adopt Kokichi squad)  
> Kokichi And Shuichi(although this one can be romantic if you guys like Saiouma/oumasai,because unless I get people not wanting this ship,  
> ima do romantic Saiouma)  
> Probably more later 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I still love maki, but the girl needs to mellow down a bit


	5. Chapter 1: The ups and downs of the Academy’s students(Part 0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi was sitting in a secluded area of the library listening to their debate with Kimura, Komaru, Owari, And Ouma himself, who hadn’t wanted to stay in a room alone -most likely not without Kirigiri, but he wouldn’t admit it- They weren’t Supposed to be there, but they had gotten here before the others, so it’s not exactly like they were disobeying. They only said not to come in During the “meeting” not before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a small in between after the prologue but before the official start of chapter one.  
> I wanted to give a basis of the next few parts and it’s main focus before the daily life ends. There will be bonding. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1 however will be in the perspective of two of the “official” four protagonists. Aoi and Maki. Each chapter will mostly switch between the two. Except the investigation will be all of Aois, same with part of the trial. But Maki and the other Main Protags will participate a lot.

It has been three days since they all woke up, Monokuma returned , and Kirigiris’ and Harukawas’ dispute in the gym. Aoi hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but now it had escalated, to where today, Kirigiri, Harukawa, Yumeno, Saihara, Kuzuryu, Masako, And -the blond from Kirumas’ ‘squad’- Hayashi Hisayo, we’re arguing in the library over a kid who couldn’t have been more than 16 at least. Kuzuryu and Masako seemed to be on Kirigiris side, while Yumeno and Hayashi were on Harukawas’. The latter group wanted to contain Ouma in a room, seeing him as a threat, and possibly dangerous. However the former group argued that he was hurt, and needed to be cared for even if Ouma didn’t want it, and they shouldn’t discriminate against someone who obviously regretted his past actions(although the little gremlin didn’t show it). However Aoi couldn’t tell what side Saihara was on. He seems to be siding with both, which seemed to piss off Harukawa, although Kirigiri didn’t seem to mind.

 

Aoi was sitting in a secluded area of the library listening to their debate with Kimura, Komaru, Owari, And Ouma himself, who hadn’t wanted to stay in a room alone -most likely not without Kirigiri, but he wouldn’t admit it- They weren’t Supposed to be there, but they had gotten here before the others, so it’s not exactly like they were disobeying. They only said not to come in During the “meeting” not before. Aoi wasn’t really paying as much attention to their arguments as Ouma and Komaru were. She was mostly reading the book in her lap, while back to back with Kimura who was reading the same book she was . Owari had fallen asleep earlier, so it was just to four of them as they waited for the outcome.

 

However, the next part of the argument had caught her attention, and she put down the book to listen more attentively.

 

“Well then, we could simply take a collective vote, could we not?” That was Kuzuryu.

 

“Well we clearly know where we all stand! So it won’t be very unanimous.” And Hayashi.

 

It wasn’t like any of the four could see what they were doing, but Komarus’ expression seemed a bit concerned, but Aoi couldn’t tell from her position so she continued to listen.

 

 

“Not Saihara, has been arguing for both sides.”

 

“Kirigiri-San does have a point. Mr, Emo Detective has brought up good arguments for both sides and hasn’t sticked to one” Masako had spoken up.

 

“Well I never said he had to chose a side, I just brought up he’s undefined. And he could chose to stay like that if he wants.”

 

“I dunno why we can’t just all agree. We’ve already established he’s done bad things.”

 

“Himiko, he’s a murderer! saying he’s done bad things doesn’t even cover it!” Harukawa had said this with spite and malice in her tone. And Aoi could see Ouma flinch from his position of being leaned against the bookshelf. Komaru set a hand on his shoulder, but the boy shrugged it off with a smile, one that Aoi couldn’t tell if it was fake.

 

“We could have a group vote with the entire class.” Saihara had finally spoken since Masakos Emo Detective comment.

 

Aoi looked behind her and could see Kimura shared a similar expression to Her own. Curious.

 

“I think Saihara has a point. If we brought up small key points onto each reasoning, perhaps, without starting another debate, we could solve this properly”

 

“Kuzuryu-Chan has a valuable point, Ouma-Kun needs a fair trial! Maybe he could defend himself!”

 

“He won’t” Saihara and Kirigiri spoke at the same time.

 

“Even if we were to give him the option he would most likely insist on the murderer point and twist it to his own advantage” Harukawa said

 

“No, he would insist on the murderer part yes, but not for his own advantage. I’ve talked to him, since besides Saihara, Masako, a few others and myself, I’ve been the one to most interact with him, and he does seem to be a liar, as you had implied earlier. However he doesn’t do it impulsively like I’ve seen others do. It’s less for self preservation and more on preservation for others”

 

Harukawa sneered “Your not serious are you? That little gremlin purposefully tricked us all into his own little game and for what?!”

 

“To end our killing game, because why else would someone push people away?”

 

“Probably because he’s a sociopath, Saihara-Kun” Hayashi stated.

 

Their debate, went on for longer, but Aoi tuned it out as Kimura and Komaru seemed to be picking up Owari. Ouma had used the safe motion. She could see him still gripping onto the bookshelf like they asked him too if they needed to leave. So Aoi picked up Ouma and carried him bridal style as they prepared to leave. The boy frowning slightly. Quietly, they snuck out the library’s emergency exit, and entered the next room. However Aoi saw Kuzuryu looking at the as they left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The group of four laid Owari in her own room before making it back to the Lounge. The room Kyouko and everyone else expected them to be in.

 

“Wow, That was an experience! I’d love to do it again. Maybe even prove Harukawa-Chan right!” Was one of the many things Ouma had said to them when they settled back down. However many of the more serious ones were followed by him claiming them as lies. But Aoi couldn’t tell either way.

 

So here she was, once again back to back with Kimura. Both reading a book again. But this time they were the only active ones. Komaru, the angle, had slipped sleeping pills into the tea she made Ouma earlier. But sadly put the pills in the pot instead of just his cup and she ended up asleep as well.

 

Later, Kirigiri would most likely come in to inform them what happened, possibly enlisting Aoi and Kimuras help again, but for now, Aoi wanted to enjoy the silence. It was a kind of comfortable silence one would subject themselves too with a best friend or maybe someone in a relationship. Aoi wished things could always be like this. But she knew better. She really did, even if none of her friends(Kyouko, Fukawa And Komaru) would take part, who’s to say someone won’t. But what irks her most. Is that the third day is almost over and _Monokuma hasn’t given the first motive yet._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason this is only like 1,000 words, it’s an in between chapter like I mentioned before.   
> Also I wanted to get this out before I start working on the chapters that will be longer. At least 5,500 words the investigation I know will probably be over 8,000. It’s going to be very long. And that’s why I’ll post the truth bullets found in that chapter after the investigation but before the trial :3
> 
>  
> 
> Again I hope you like having regular updates because this is gonna take a bit to write, with how much lore I’m trying to incorporate so enjoy :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Also all feedback is appreciated and I would really love comments, not for popularity or anything, just so I know people liked something or didn’t like something or would enjoy if I added something. But anyway don’t forget to follow my tumblr as mentioned last chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Ouma needs to check his self health, the poor bb needs to stop hating himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. “And?”
> 
>  
> 
> Kirigiri smiled cooly. “And what?”
> 
>  
> 
> “You can’t expect me to believe you're telling me out of the goodness of your heart are you? You must have some sort of reason.”
> 
>  
> 
> Kirigiri briefly rearranged herself on the wall. She smiled, however this one seemed less, forced than others did. “You are correct, in reality i only told you for Saihara said you are trustworthy”
> 
>  
> 
> “And you trust me just like that? Because Saihara said so?” Venom slightly dripped into the Assassins words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this was 1,244 words, i was planning on making this longer but i only have a short window of opportunity every day to type this so yall get what i have.
> 
> next chapter will be coming out in janurary due to my more limited time for internet

Today had been utterly frustrating, at least it was for Maki Haruakwa.Today however, had been another fruitless venture at trying to get Kirigiri and her group to cave in. The Violet haired Detective was stubborn and demanded that Maki give her proof, but when she did, the Girl found some way to counter it. Eventually, after a long and bitter argument, ending in both groups deciding on a collective vote, Maki parted ways with Yumeno and Hayashi and headed to her own room, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't pay attention to the other group, but they most likely went to get Ouma. Maki made her way for the bathroom the minute she shut her door. She stripped quickly, before turning on the water starting the shower. She had turned the knob all the way to the left, to put the water at maximum temperature. As the brunette let the scalding hot water cascade down her back and shoulders, the let out one massive scream and slammed her fist into the shower wall besides her. 

 

_ Maki was angry. _

_ Angry at whoever put them back in this hell _

_ Angry at the mutual killing game. _

_ Angry at Tsumugi Shirogane and her accomplices _

_ Angry at Oumas crazy plan to beat the killing game. _

_ Angry at the events leading to the fifth trial. _

 

She wasn't exactly mad at Ouma or the extreme actions he took. He wanted to stop it and came up with a plan to do so.  _ No. _ she wasn't mad at Ouma. She was mad at the fact that Ouma Kokichi was somehow Alive.  _ But Momota Kaito wasn't. _

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Like the other two nights, Maki didn't get much sleep. If she wasn’t lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling, she was likely kicking or punching her wall to let out anger. After the Morning announcements Maki waited for at least another hour before heading out to swing by the cafeteria to grab something to eat. She wanted to avoid as much confrontation as possible. On her way she hadn’t spotted anyone, but she wasn't in the clear, for anyone could have been beyond the cafeteria doors. And when she opened the doors and stepped inside, she was quite correct for there were 5 faces, a few of them she'd rather not see so early in the day. Without so much as making eye contact with them, Maki quickly made her way into the kitchen, grabbed something quickly before putting it in her pocket and heading back out towards the entrance to the cafeteria. Before she could make her exit however-

 

“Haruakwa” a stern yet cold voice stopped Maki in her tracks. Groaning silently, Maki turned around to face the owner of the voice, her face emotionless once more. About a table away from where the Brunette was standing, sat Kirigiri, who was pointedly staring at her with her unwavering cold gaze, and Masako and Saihara, who were having their own conversation across from Kirigiri. Maki thought she saw Saihara glance at her, but she wasn't so sure. Without breaking eye contact with Kirigiri, Maki leaned against one of the chairs closer to the violet haired detective, her gaze, stance and everything else, icy and neutral. 

 

“What?” it came out coldly, which Maki wanted, she wasn't here to make friends with this stubborn girl who won't consider facts. 

 

“I would like to talk to you” 

 

Maki laughed coldy “i’d rather not, seeing as since you associate yourself with a murderer you must have some messed up ideals and views.”

 

“You are quite mistaken, but i suppose that's your opinion Harukawa. But i would like to talk to you” Kirigiri didn't seem to give up, as she continued to push Maki. 

 

“Well i don't feel like talking to you”

 

“She wont take no for an answer Haruakwa-Chan” Masako called out from her spot next to Saihara at Kirigiri’s table. 

 

Maki sighed and gritted her teeth before replying with a terse “fine” Kirigiri's’ mouth quirked into a triumphant smile before turning and leaving the cafeteria beckoning Maki to follow. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kirigiri had led them to one of the empty classrooms near the third hallway of the first floor. After they had entered Maki sat upon one of the desks while Kirigiri leaned against the wall similar to how Maki was leaning on the table earlier. They stayed like that for an uncomfortable amount of time. Never breaking eye contact, except to blink. After what felt like an hour, maki finally spoke up.

 

“So? What do you need so badly that you kept on bothering me?”

 

Kirigiri tapped her boot on the floor. “I wasn't necessarily bothering you, but Saihara and i agreed you should know”

 

Maki raised an eyebrow. “Know what?” 

 

“After the nighttime announcement, Every 2 hours the cameras enter a ‘nighttime maintenance’ mode and shut off for an hour and a half, it continues to do that until the morning announcement at 7. At this moment only me, you, Saihara, and Kuzuryu know about the cameras.” Kirigiri said cooly. The violet haired detective hadn’t wavered or skipped words.

 

Maki crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. “And?”

 

Kirigiri smiled cooly. “And what?”

 

“You can’t expect me to believe you're telling me out of the goodness of your heart are you? You must have some sort of reason.” 

 

Kirigiri briefly rearranged herself on the wall. She smiled, however this one seemed less, forced than others did. “You are correct, in reality i only told you for Saihara said you are trustworthy”

 

“And you trust me just like that? Because  _ Saihara said so _ ?” Venom slightly dripped into the Assassins words.

 

“Actually, aside from Asahina, and i suppose maybe Hinata and Kuzuryu,  i don't Particularly trust any of you”

 

Maki simmered down and although she was confused, it didn't show on her face. “That is respectable, but if you don't necessarily trust us then why are you telling us?”

 

Kyouko gave a chilling smile  “What i do is strictly for my own reasons, but i suppose you can guess”

 

“I’d Rather not. But is that all you had to say, because if so i'm leaving.” maki slid off the desk and although she didn't make way for the door she didn't break eye contact. 

 

“Yes, that was all, However, i have a feeling that monokuma or whoever is behind this ‘game’ will give you something of your own as an advantage”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Exactly what i said, So far to my knowledge Myself and Kuzuryu have been given something to our advantage, kuzuryu with the information on the camera schedule and myself with a camera-less room.”

 

Maki raised an eyebrow “your room is camera less?”

 

“Yes, i realized that on the first day we were here, and speaking of which, You were in your own mutual killing game correct?”

 

Maki sighed and balled her fists “Why are you asking?” she said coldly. 

 

“You dont think its a bit weird, that Monokuma hasn't showed up since the first day?”

 

Now that she thought about it is  **_was_ ** weird, she didn't think about it at the time, but now- Maybe Kirigiri could clear some things up for her. “I suppose it is, seeing as he's always so involved in his ‘students’ lives”

 

“You're right, and that's why, i think i might know why he hasn't appeared” Kirigiri had smiled chillingly, although Maki had no doubt the information was valuable. 

 

“Alright, then what is it?”


	7. update

for the next few months to a year. I will have limited internet access. so, chapters and parts are going to come out slower. part 1 of chapter one for my danganronpa fic will come out before December 24th. thanks and ill see you next update!


	8. oof

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH so, im going to rewrite this, i wasnt proud of some of it as im looking back and i didnt quite get some of the characters right sooooooo, yeet.


End file.
